Petites histoires de Twincest
by Yuitsu
Summary: Recueil de drabbles HaoYoh...
1. Le miroir

Petites histoires de Twincest

Type : yaoi bien sûr…

Rating: Euh… K+ (pour mes sous-entendus tous plus foireux les uns que les autres)

Couple : Hao x Yoh ) J'appellerais pas ça du "twincest" sinon…

Disclamer : Le charmant petit univers de SK appartient à son auteur. Pas moi donc.

Note de l'auteur : C'est la première fois que je publie quelque chose dans la catégorie Shaman King… Et ça fait un an et demi que j'ai pas relu la série (on me les avait prêtés)… s'il y a des erreurs je m'excuse platement, je me met à genoux devant vous, vous supplie de m'excuser… etc etc etc… Idem pour les fautes d'écriture.

Note 2 : Je vais essayer de faire à chaque fois 100 mots mais je ne garantis pas le succès à chaque fois… C'est un exercice difficile…

Note 3 : (oui oui encore une, non non je ne regroupe pas mes notes) Je cherche un(e) bêta-lecteur/trice pour corriger mes torchons…

Maintenant, je vous fiche la paix.

Le miroir

_100 mots_

Hao ouvrit un oeil. Le referma aussitôt en poussant un soupir agacé. Déjà le jour.

Il se décida à soulever définitivement les paupières. Le soleil le fit grimacer. Le shaman se leva en s'étirant longuement, lentement, comme un chat et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il fit face au miroir, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et commença à démêler ses longs cheveux. Soudain il s'arrêta, voyant un deuxième lui dans la glace. Il sourit et se retourna vers son jumeau.

-Salut Yoh. Bien dormi ?

- Tu ne m'en as pas vraiment laissé le temps…


	2. La pluie

Petites histoires de "Twincest"

Me revoilà donc…

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver des mots-clé toute seule… Si vous avez des idées, merci de m'en faire part ! ) Parce qu'en fait, demander à lafilleàlaplume des mots-clés en cours de français… c'est pas toujours discret… (surtout que la prof me regarde tout le temps, j'me sens toujours observée).

La pluie

_100 mots_

Yoh regardait la pluie tomber ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Complètement détaché du reste du monde. Un petit sourire rêveur étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit une silhouette sombre se détacher du rideau gris tombant du ciel.

-Je hais la pluie. Déclara la silhouette quand elle pénétra dans la maison.

-Moi j'aime bien…

Hao jeta sa cape trempée à travers la pièce et prit Yoh dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque dans son étreinte.

-Je ne comprends décidément pas comment tu peux faire pour apprécier toute cette humidité. Déclara t'il à mi-voix, entre deux baisers passionnés.

-Ca te fait venir plus vite


	3. L'escalier

Petites histoires de Twincest

Pour le blabla, tout le monde le sait… En gros SK n'est pas à moi.

Note(j'aime les notes ) : Vous saviez que c'est super difficile de taper avec un chat à moitié sur le clavier ? OK, je me tais. XD

Note 2 : C'est étrange… ce mot clé, c'est Lafilleàlaplume qui me l'a filé et c'est le seul drabble avec des allusions à un lemon que je fais… Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense Lfàlp ? (la flemme d'écrire le pseudo entier)

Réponse à Keiren-kun (parce que je trouve plus le bouton pour répondre --) : Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, on devrait faire des rédacs yaoi !!! Parce que, "imaginez que vous vivez la même tragédie que le personnage dansl'Etranger au début du livre"… c'est pas très réjouissant. Oui, la mère de "l'étranger" vient de mourir et il va à l'enterrement… Génial. Du twincest, ça serait tellement plus joyeux (sauf en cas de death fic bien sûr).

L'escalier

_112 Mots_

Des soupirs et des gémissements résonnaient dans la cage d'escalier de l'hôtel. Deux jeunes gens…_s'embrassaient_ contre la porte portant le numéro 15. L'un portait des vêtements amples marqués d'une étoile et laissait ses longs cheveux châtains libres, caressant son dos. L'autre lui ressemblait sans autant être son reflet parfait : il portait un jean serré, une chemise ouverte, des écouteurs autour de son cou et ses cheveux, châtains également étaient plus courts.

La porte voisine s'ouvrit et une petite vieille furieuse sortit pour dire :

-Mais c'est pas bientôt fi…

Et voyant la scène, la mémé ferma bien vite la porte, au bord de la crise cardiaque. Les choses se précisaient…

Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait la bonté de m'aider à trouver des mots-clé ? ) Parce que là, je sèche... XD


	4. La révélation

Petites histoire de twincest

Wouhou, me revoilà ! Qui a dit "non, pas elle" ? Histoire que je lui arrache la tête ? Personne ? Tant mieux ! Comme dit le proverbe, "mieux vaut prévenir que guérir" hohoho !

Je dois dire que je me suis bien amusée à le rédiger celui-là, mais j'ai eu grand mal à le caser en seulement 100 malheureux petits mots… Bien, je vous lâche la grappe et vous laisse lire… Après tout, vous êtes là pour ça non ? ;)

Pour l'indispensable-disclamer-que-tout-le-monde-connaît : Shaman King est à moi…….. Poisson de décembre !

Oui, c'était bas, je sais, j'assume (presque).

La révélation

_101 Mots_

Ren lustrait l'argenterie. Horo dépoussiérait les feuilles des plantes vertes. Faust et Eliza faisaient la vaisselle. Yoh balayait. Et Anna surveillait.

Le premier qui osait broncher risquait sa vie.

Même Ren n'osait pas lever les yeux.

L'Itako était vraiment d'une humeur massacrante et personne ne savait pourquoi. Sauf probablement Yoh vu que c'était surtout lui qui bénéficiait du regard scrutateur de sa fiancée arrangée.

Soudain, Hao, un grand sourire aux lèvres entra, salua tout le monde sous les regards effarés, attrapa Yoh par le bras et le traîna dehors en disant :

"Je vous l'emprunte !"

C'était donc ça la raison.

* * *

** Le mot de la fin :**

Bon, après ça, moi j'ai plus d'idées… XD

Si vous avez des envies (pas trop citronnées attation, sinon je fais que des sous-entendus foireux "), des phrases, des mots-clés, des situations… Proposez et j'écrirai !

(Notez le fameux stratagème pour que le lecteur (ou dans ce cas là, la lectrice plutôt) laisse une review… C'est tout en finesse ça ! Hum… ok, je sors.)


	5. La confiture

Wouhou, me voilà de retour ! Avouez que je vous avait manqué ! ... Non ?

En tout cas, la faute revient à Elleay sahbel qui m'a donné comme mot-clé **Fraises**. J'espère que ce drabble qui fait exactement _100 mots_ te plaira. Je rappelle à cette occasion que je fais rien de véritablement tendancieux, faites marcher votre fertile imagination de yaoiste. =D

Sur ce, enjoy my friends !

* * *

Hao observait d'un air dubitatif son frère déballer les courses sur la table de la cuisine. Les bras croisés, il ne semblait absolument pas disposé à l'aider. S'empilaient donc devant lui un melon, des tomates en conserve, un bloc de savon, une boîte de haricots, du riz... Strictement rien d'interressant. Néant. Rien.

Yoh soupira en voyant l'expression renfrognée de son jumeau et posa délibérément un récipient de verre dans son champ de vision. "Confiture de fraises". Le regard de l'aîné se posa dessus par automatisme et avec un ennui certain. Puis, doucement, un sourire concupiscent et satisfait étira ses lèvres.

* * *

Vous pouvez, si vous le souhaitez, me laisser un mot clé pour que je fasse un drabble avec. =) Les reviews sont le moyen de subsistance des auteurs, soit dit en passant. ;)


	6. La balançoire

Tralala, c'est encore moi ! Je suis lancée ! Comme c'est beau ! Que c'est fabuleux ! Et cette fois, remerciez Patriciasdream et son mot clé "**balançoire**" ! Bon... avec un mot pareil, il vient tout de suite à l'esprit le jardin avec la petite balançoire et tout plein de trucs mignons... Mais voilà, justement, tout le monde y pense. Voici donc ma proposition en _101 mots_, comme les dalmatiens, huhuhu.

* * *

Hao jetait des regards assassins à tous ceux qui croisaient le sien –ou non. Quel genre d'esprit débile avait bien pu souffler à son crétin de jumeau l'idée d'aller dans un parc d'attraction ? Et dans cet engin ignoble qui tangait jusqu'à la verticale, fort justement appelé "balançoire" ? Rester coincé à sentir le contenu de son estomac suivre le mouvement ? Merci bien ! Et Yoh qui restait zen ! Tout compte fait, son amant était pire que lui ! Bien plus cruel ! C'était ça, sa vengeance pour l'avoir traîné dans un coin isolé du Manoir Hanté !

* * *

Sinon, je viens de voir le film La nuit du chasseur, et je vous le recommande, c'est génial.

Vos mots-clés mesdemoiselles ? (Je doute avoir des lecteurs mâles, mais après tout ça m'est déjà arrivé...)


	7. Les boucles

Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas continué ces drabbles, c'est dingue ! (Comment ça j'ai oublié ? Mais arrêtez quoi ! _) Bon, en tout cas, nous avons là le mot-clé "_boucles d'oreilles_", par Elleay-sahbel, en 100 mots !

* * *

Depuis une heure, Hao mettait à sac la maison. Furieux, il balançait par terre tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, arrachait les tiroirs, vidait les armoires... C'était un véritable carnage, et le shaman n'en avait visiblement pas fini. Spectateur impuissant, Yoh commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter de la santé mentale de son frère. Assis dans un coin, il ne pouvait que constater l'étendue des dégâts en silence.

Soudain, son aîné se figea au milieu de la pièce, hors d'haleine. Il chercha son jumeau du regard, l'air au bord du désespoir.

-Yoh, tu n'as pas vu mes boucles d'oreilles ?

* * *

En espérant que ce modeste drabble vous ait plu ! ^^


	8. Manta

Waouh, deux dans la soirée ! Je suis en forme ! (En fait non, je suis malade comme un chien, mais bon.)

Mot-clé : _Manta_, par miss Elleay-sahbel !

* * *

Comme tous les soirs, Manta rentrait des cours en passant par le cimetierre. Une habitude qu'il avait prise. Mais, ce soir-là, en passant près du temple, son attention fut plus attirée par des bruits suspects que par la beauté des étoiles. Il reconnut rapidement son ami, Yoh, dans une position pas particulièrement décente. L'autre personne ne pouvait donc être que son frère.

Alors qu'il passait devant eux, le couple interrompit ses ébats, mi-gênés, mi-agacés. Le jeune garçon ajusta son sac sur son épaule, de sorte à ne pas les voir. Blasé, il forca le pas.

-Je n'ai rien vu, dit-il.

* * *

J'avais plusieurs idées pour celui-là, mais c'est celle-ci qui me plaisait le plus... J'espère que ça vous convient. ^^


	9. La piscine

En 109 mots, voici un drabble sur le thème de la **piscine**, proposé par _Patriciasdream _! ...Oui, je sais j'ai mis deux cent ans. J'avais oublié, c'est vrai, pardon, je suis fautiiiiiive !

Hem, cela dit, je l'ai fait. J'hésitais entre deux versions, mais finalement je préfère celle-là. :)

**Piscine**

-Prends-toi ça !

Une colonne de flammes s'éleva dans les airs, et Yoh dut se jeter sur le côté pour y échapper. Il se releva rapidement et se précipita vers Hao qui préparait déjà une boule de feu, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

Un coup d'épaule dans la poitrine et.... _Plouf_.

Le silence qui s'abattit autour de la piscine fut des plus pesants, toute activité cessant brutalement pour voir Hao sortir difficilement de l'eau.

-Tu vas le payer, petit frère… gronda t'il.

L'air crépita autour de ses doigts, laissant présager quelque terrible attaque.

-Tu es trempé, tu ne risques pas d'allumer un feu.

Cette nuit là, Yoh dormit par-terre.

* * *

Voilà voilà... Si vous avez des mots-clés à me proposer et pas l'inquiétude de les voir arriver dans l'heure qui suit, allez-y, lâchez vous ! :D


	10. La lettre

**Petites histoires de Twincest**

_Wouhou, c'est les vacances jeunes gens ! Dans quinze heures je saurai les résultats du bac, et pour contrer l'angoisse soudaine qui me prend à la gorge tel un poulpe s'agrippe à son agresseur, je vous écris ceci, d'après la proposition de **Milo **: "Lettre", en 100 mots._

* * *

-Hao ? Qu'est-ce que t'écris ?

-Rien du tout ! S'exclama l'intéressé dans un sursaut brusque, cachant hâtivement la feuille d'un bras et balayant d'un coup vif à son stylo qui partit s'écraser contre le mur opposé.

Yoh se leva simplement un sourcil et ramassa l'objet pour le remettre devant son amant qui le fixait d'un air de bête traquée. Il était habitué aux humeurs et attitudes particulières de son jumeau, mais cela n'empêchait pas les surprises.

Hao, quand à lui, ne tenait absolument pas à être pris en flagrant délit de poème romantique, fut-ce par le destinataire dudit poème.

* * *

_Ah ces chers jumeaux m'avaient manqué en fait ! Je suis ouverte à toutes vos propositions de mot-clés mesdemoiselles et messieurs, après tout c'est l'été, les cigales chantent, les vieux jouent aux boules entre deux pastis et les gothiques se terrent (dur d'habiter en Provence quand on s'habille en noir)._

_Bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui y sont et bon courage aux autres !_


	11. Le lien

**Petites histoires de Twincest**

_Toujours grâce à **Milo**, et son mot-clé "Lien", voilà de quoi fêter mon bac ! (En plus du champagne du moins, parce que tout même... Mention Assez Bien, quoi ! 15 en philo, c'est la classe !)_

* * *

Yoh sentait le lien qui l'unissait à son frère d'une manière presque physique. Oh, rien à voir avec les nuits (et les jours) qu'ils passaient ensemble à faire des choses moralement répréhensibles. Enfin… si, il y avait ça. Ca et le lien sentimental qui unissait de toute façon deux amoureux (si si, les dubitatifs pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient mais ce n'étaient pas eux qu'Hao appelaient par des noms à faire baver des adolescentes fleur bleues), deux frères et deux âmes.

-Yoh, mon amour unique et adoré ! J'ai acheté des menottes et une laisse !

Il y avait aussi ce lien-là.

* * *

_Ah, chers lectrices et lecteurs (s'il y en a), je retourne à ma fascination pour l'existence et j'écrirai ensuite ! *Distribution générale de câlins*_


	12. La jalousie

**Petites histoires de Twincest**

_Me revoilà, entre deux suffocations dues à la chaleur ! (Vivement que j'me barre en Antartique !) J'ai l'immense honneur de vous présenter le mot-clé "jalousie" par **Star Twins**, dont l'idée m'a fait ricaner comme une hyène à trois heures du matin. En 100 mots, pile._

* * *

Qu'Hao était jaloux, c'était de notoriété publique. Mieux valait ne pas trop s'approcher de Yoh quand il était dans les parages : le dernier inconscient qui avait osé regarder son amant d'une manière un peu trop intéressée avait fini en cendres.

Ce qui était beaucoup moins connu du public, c'était la jalousie de Yoh. Car oui, Yoh, l'être le plus amorphe de la planète était terriblement jaloux, et si Hao ne comptait plus les fois où il avait dormi par terre, les autorités, elle, avaient du mal à comprendre comment des gens pouvaient si subitement disparaître sans laisser de traces.

* * *

_Un autre devrait venir sous peu, il faut juste que je me creuse un peu la tête, mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos mot-clés et vos petits mots, ça me fait toujours très plaisir. :D Oh, une chose ! Je remarque souvent dans mes statistiques des visiteurs de pays super cools, alors si vous voulez bien, dites moi de quelle contrée vous venez !_


	13. La chaleur

**Petites histoires de Twincest**

_Un thème fort adapté à la situation du moment : **Chaleur**, proposé par Patriciasdream ! D'ailleurs, si vous avez des super techniques pour contrer les températures estivales (autre qu'une piscine, parce que j'en ai pas), elles sont les bienvenues !_

* * *

Au début, ce n'était presque rien. Une vague sensation, comme un souffle d'air tiède. Puis, un jour, alors que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, ce fut une explosion de chaleur. Sans savoir pourquoi, ils avaient viré à l'écarlate et s'étaient rapidement détournés l'un de l'autre. Cette chaleur intenable et pourtant étrangement agréable ne les quittant plus jusqu'au soir où ils se retrouvèrent d'un accord tacite. Depuis lors, c'est ce qui les caractérise, cette chaleur qui s'empare d'eux quand ils sont tous les deux.

C'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas s'étonner de les voir si peu habillés dès qu'ils sont ensemble.

* * *

_Saviez-vous que si vous mettez un CD de Korpiklaani pendant une fête de non-métalleux occupés à bouffer des gâteaux, aucun d'entre eux ne se lèvera pour changer de musique ?_


	14. Le miel

**Petites histoires de Twincest**

_**Erutan **m'avait laissé quelques mots-clés particulièrement fourbes et j'ai mis un moment avant de trouver une idée à peu près potable... Je vous présente donc celui à base de miel ! En espérant qu'il comblera votre fertile imagination... (Rien que de me figurer la tête d'Anna suffit à me faire ricaner un bon moment.)_

_

* * *

_

Les crêpes de Tamao avaient toujours eu un franc succès. Où avait-elle appris cette recette, étrangère au Japon, on ne le savait pas, mais elle maîtrisait ça parfaitement.

Emportée malgré elle dans l'ambiance joyeuse, et malgré la présence d'Hao (désormais inévitable quand Yoh était dans les parages), Anna posa sur la table un lourd chargement d'ingrédients complémentaires sur la table. Soudain, avisant un pot, les jumeaux se figèrent, à la surprise de toute la tablée. Yoh rougit et Hao retenait visiblement son rire. Puis, sans avoir rien mangé, ils se levèrent et disparurent précipitamment dans le couloir. Avec le bocal de miel.

* * *

_Voilà pour le moment ! Demain je décolle pour un chantier international en Finlande, alors je ne pourrais de toute façon pas poster pendant dix jours. Cependant, ensuite, ma cousine-bêta-lectrice vient chez moi dans le but de me botter les fesses pour que j'écrive, donc ne vous en faîtes pas, mes cher lectrices et lecteurs (si si, y'en a), je serai bientôt de retour !_


	15. L'école

**Petites histoires de Twincest**

**(Le retour tant attendu désormais dans vos salles !)**

_Avant de publier ceci, j'ai relu ce que j'avais fait avant. Et dit. Du genre "je reviens sous peu". Oui, le "à bientôt" du dernier drabble, qui date de l'été dernier. Je suis une auteur indigne. Mais bon, là je suis en vacances (jusqu'au 19 septembre... U mad ?) donc, si ça se trouve, j'aurai le temps et la foi de réapparaître !  
Sur ce, un drabble de tout pile cent mots, demandé par **Kuro Shirone** m'imposant l'utilisation des mots école, placard et punition._

* * *

Armé d'un balai, d'un seau et d'un misérable semblant de motivation, Yoh se traîna dans le couloir principal de l'école. Nettoyer les classes. Ranger les placards. Laver les vitres et les tableaux. Récurer les tables. Le directeur et les professeurs s'étaient mis d'accord, c'était la punition parfaite pour qui faisait non seulement pénétrer un étranger dans l'établissement, mais en plus faisaient des choses qui devraient plutôt rester dans la sphère privée.  
Une envie irrépressible de rire le prit, et l'informa que quelque part, sans doute chez eux, Hao ricanait gaiement en pensant à la situation de son infortuné petit frère.

* * *

_Bon courage à tous ceux qui révisent le bac ! Moi, je l'ai déjà. :3_


	16. Le ménage

** Petites histoires de Twincest**

_Un micro drabble cette fois ci, en 88 mots. Deux cacahuètes pour l'apéro. Non seulement je fais des rimes, mais en plus je fais des blagues pourries, c'est l'effet du retour. Toujours une demande de **Kuro Shirone** avec plastique, gants et équipement._

* * *

Quand Manta frappa à la porte des jumeaux, dans le but de saluer son ami, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Hao en personne lui ouvre avec un air de chien battu, gants en plastique rose aux mains, cheveux rassemblés de sorte à n'en pas laisser un traîner et tablier à la taille. L'équipement idéal de la femme de ménage.

« Yoh est sorti. »

« Et il ne rentrera pas tant que tu n'auras pas fait le ménage ? »

« C'est exactement ça. »

* * *

_A cent drabbles, je danse le hula._


	17. L'amertume

**Petites histoires de Twincest**

_Retrouvons une fois de plus la proposition de Kuro Shirone, comportant douceur, amer et plaisir, le tout en 91 mots ! On me lance et on ne m'arrête plus ! (Dit-elle ayant écrit quatre drabbles.)_

* * *

Ils le savaient tous deux, eux, les inséparables. Sous la douceur des caresses, se cachait à peine l'amertume du plaisir interdit, la violence de ce que ne devrait pas être. La transgression les laissait pantelants, hagards, étrangers à eux-mêmes pendant un instant. Un instant et puis ils se fondaient l'un dans l'esprit de l'autre, après avoir connu son corps. Sous les sourires radieux, sous la joie d'être ensemble, réunis en un seul être, sinuait un serpent nauséeux qui les rendaient incertains et plus passionnés encore. Et une nouvelle fois, ils plongeaient ensemble dans cet océan trouble qu'ils nommaient leur avenir.

* * *

_Comment ça c'est pas joyeux ? Mais enfin les enfants, regardez, les oiseaux brillent et le soleil chante ! L'été s'annonce (et quelques uns sont déjà en vacances) !_


	18. Anna

**Petites histoires de Twincest**

_Et je vous demande d'accueillir avec force applaudissements... **Asuka Tanku**, qui a demandé à voir les pensées d'Anna ! En 121 mots, et c'est vache de devoir faire court sur ce sujet._

* * *

Encore eux, toujours ensemble. Jamais bien loin l'un de l'autre. Que s'est-il passé ce jour là, le jour de leur naissance, le jour où ils se sont rencontrés, le jour où il se sont rapprochés, le jour où…

Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment ce sentiment avait-il pu naître, si soudainement et avec une puissance telle que chacun des deux avait tout abandonné pour aller l'un avec l'autre ? Cela m'avait semblé si absurde et si naturel. J'ai été abasourdie, en colère, envieuse. J'en ai voulu à Yoh de m'avoir laissée tombé, moi, sa fiancée, et j'en ai voulu à Hao de me l'avoir enlevé. Et maintenant, après ces quelques années, je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser.

* * *

_J'en viens à la plaindre, cette pauvre Anna. A sa place j'aurai posé une bombe dans un collège. (Non, j'aime pas les collèges, c'est pire que les écoles primaires.)_

_Fini pour aujourd'hui, et qui sait quand sera la prochaine fois ? J'espère que ce sera bientôt, parce que je vous aime bien, quand même !_


	19. Les ciseaux

**Drabbles et petites histoires de twincest**

**(Shaman King)**

_Bien le bonjour mes petits poneys d'Alaska ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que ce qui ont passé leur bac l'ont eu (moi je l'ai déjà). Remerciez tous **Asuka Tanku** pour sa proposition "Ciseaux", traitée en 126 mots. Je me suis assez amusée avec._

* * *

« Des quoi ?  
-Des invitations.  
-Des invitations ?  
-Oui, pour notre anniversaire.  
-Et on devrait inviter qui à notre anniversaire ?  
-Nos amis.  
-Et pourquoi on les inviterait ? »

En guise de réponse à ce dialogue de sourds, Yoh mis dans les bras de son frère abasourdi un pile de papier format carte postale, des enveloppes, un carnet de timbres, des stylos brillants, des papiers de couleurs, un tube de colle, une paire de ciseaux et un modèle de lettre.

« Je vais faire des courses, pendant que tu fais les invitations. »

Les invités eurent ainsi la surprise de recevoir des cartes recouvertes d'étoiles découpées et une invitation rédigée en doré transpirant la mauvaise volonté, de l'écriture très reconnaissable du grand Hao Asakura.

* * *

_Tenez, d'ailleurs mon anniversaire est dans quatre jours ! J'entre dans ma dernière année de "teenager" ! Quelle émotion !_


	20. Le manga

**Drabbles et petites histoires de twincest**

**(Shaman King)**

_Aujourd'hui je publie. Vous êtes contents hein ? Toujours grâce à **Asuka Tanku** : "manga" en 110 mots._

* * *

Hao regardait d'un très mauvais œil le manga que son amant tenait entre les mains. Il ne lâchait plus ces petits volumes depuis la veille, quand cette raclure d'Horo-machin était passé les lui prêter. Depuis, sa seule envie était d'en faire les personnages principaux d'un feu de cheminée.

Soudain, le premier tome apparut sous son nez et il eut un mouvement de recul, lançant un regard outré à Yoh.

« Allez, lis au moins celui là, au lieu de faire ta mauvaise tête. »

Il arracha presque le manga des mains de son frère en grognant.

Une heure et demi plus tard, il vint quémander le suivant avec force minauderies.

* * *

_Avouez qu'Hao en train de minauder est une vision merveilleuse..._


	21. Les chamans

**Drabbles et petites histoires de twincest**

**(Shaman King)**

_Pour la troisième fois consécutive, et il y en a encore un après, un mot-clé d'**Asuka-Tanku** : "shaman", traité en 116 mots !_

* * *

Hao, assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte sur le ciel nocturne, semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Même quand Yoh vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, les jambes pendant dans le vide, il ne bougea pas. Dehors, pas un mouvement. La ville était loin, et les étoiles brillaient de tout leur éclat.

« N'est-ce pas merveilleux, d'être shaman ? » déclara soudain Hao. Yoh le regarda, attendant qu'il développe sa pensée.

« Nous seuls entendons le murmure des esprits nocturnes, et à ce moment même, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit du plus beau don qu'il puisse être. »

« Sans doute. »

« Et c'est plus merveilleux encore de pouvoir partager cela avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

* * *

_Huuuu, que c'est mignon ! Des fois ça m'arrive, je suis romantique. Je suis d'ailleurs souvent romantique quand il s'agit de couples complètement tordus et amoraux ou comportant des individus exécrables. Si vous voyiez mes propres personnages..._


	22. Le début

**Drabbles et petites histoires de twincest**

**(Shaman King)**

_Cette chère **Asuka Tanku** me demanda également "le début". Je fus bien embêtée, parce que mine de rien, on m'avait prêté Shaman King en 4ème (ça remonte donc à... 7 ans (mon dieu, je vieillis)) et j'ai un peu de mal à me rappeler des détails du manga... u_u Bref, on s'en sort comme on peut. 101 mots pour cette petite chose !_

* * *

Quoi qu'en ait dit Yoh, quand il vit Hao pour la première fois, son cœur se serra. Une émotion indéfinissable, qui ne portait pas de nom, si ce n'est celui du premier regard, où tout se brouillait.

Quoi qu'en ait dit Hao, quand il vit Yoh pour la première fois depuis leur naissance, son cœur fit une embardée. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette émotion là, mélange d'excitation, d'affection et de violence bouillonnante.

Leur relation se définit ensuite par cela : un mélange de tout un tas d'émotions plus ou moins contradictoires. Et quoi qu'ils en disent, ils adoraient ça.

* * *

_Je l'avais dit précédemment, j'aime les tordus. Et je vous aime aussi, tant qu'on y est (de toute façon, Asuka est tordue, ça je le sais). Bisou bisou mes petits bisons d'Afrique, envoyez moi vos mots-clés bizarroïdes._


	23. La famille

_Surprise, me revoilà ! Oui, moi aussi ça me surprend, je vous l'avoue. Mais écoutez, vous m'aviez tant manqué que je me suis mis un coup de pied aux fesses et que je me remets un petit peu à écrire. Ça prend du temps de faire des études, c'est incroyable. Bref, je marque ce bref retour par un mot clé d'**Asuka-Tanku** (j'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis un moment, à toi) : famille. Et c'est en 100 mots. Avec un peu de bons sentiments, parce que bon, avec la crise, les élections présidentielles et l'absence de cornichons dans mon placard, faut se remonter le moral._

* * *

Qui a besoin d'une famille ? Hao s'était souvent posé cette question. La famille Asakura, lui, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Non non, pas de famille là-dedans, merci bien. Mais plus sincèrement… Mais il lui prenait de plus en plus fréquemment de se dire que sa famille c'était Yoh. Parce que plus que leur nom, Yoh et lui partageaient leur vie, leur esprit, leur âme et qu'une famille, c'est un peu ça, non ? Et puis s'il voulait bien se l'avouer, tous ces gens éminemment braillards et profondément méprisables qui gravitaient autour d'eux aussi, c'était de la famille.

* * *

_Et puis pour ceux que le rugby intéresse (c'est bientôt la fête des pères), j'ai récemment publié mon premier livre : "Le parler Moscato". Il est beau, il vous fera avoir autant la classe que si vous rouliez en Porsche. Les détails sont dans mon blog qui est dans mon profil. Bisous mes poneys et à bientôt !_


	24. Jumeaux

**Drabbles et petites histoires de twincest**

**(Shaman King)**

_Shiragiku-chaan, merci. Tu m'as réveillée. C'est vrai quoi, depuis le temps que je n'ai rien posté, ni même écrit, ça m'a rappelé que je suis vraiment une grosse feignasse. Voilà donc le drabble sur le mot "**jumeau**" ! J'espère que j'aurai le temps d'en faire d'autres très bientôt. :')_

* * *

_Jumeau (100 mots)_

Même au premier coup d'œil, jumeaux ou pas, on ne risquait pas de confondre Yoh et Hao. Pas même au téléphone. Cependant, il était arrivé à leurs proches d'avoir des surprises. Comme ce jour où, lors d'une visite, Yoh avait accueilli ses amis comme une furie parce qu'Hao avait commis l'erreur fatale de marcher sur ses écouteurs. Ce jour avait été marqué d'une pierre blanche pour ne pas oublier que le caractère psychotique de l'aîné ne venait pas de nulle part, et que le cadet était fort capable de laisser tout le monde (frère inclus) figé dans une terreur absolue.

* * *

_Ayé, cent petits mots tout rond, je vous dis à bientôt, en espérant que "bientôt" ne veuille pas dire "3 ans" ! :p_


	25. Blessure

Heeeellloooo les poneys ! Ah, ça m'fait plaisir de vous retrouver, vous imaginez même pas ! Bon, voici donc un drabble avec comme mot-clé "**blessure**", proposé par _Mokona-au-chocopyuh. _Il fait pile poil 100 mots et je vous le livre avec tout mon amour estival.

* * *

Yoh observe sa blessure en silence. Une longue traînée rouge le long de son bras, qui suinte de quelques gouttes de sang. Hao lui fait face, sans le regarder. Un excès de colère, des objets qui volent... Un manque de contrôle déshonorant.

-Hao...

Volte-face. L'aîné part en courant, disparaît dans les bois qui entourent leur foyer. Hao sent la peur s'insinuer en lui, mais la peur de quoi ? D'avoir accidentellement blessé la seule personne qu'il aime, ou de souffrir à la seule idée de faire couler quelques gouttes de sang d'un corps qu'il a déjà souhaité voir mort ?

* * *

Pour l'amour estival je déconnais, je songe à une immigration immédiate à Reykjavik.


	26. Canicule

Rapide, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez dire merci à _Mokona-au-chocopyuh_ et son mot-clé fort à propos : **canicule**. En 101 mots si je ne dis pas de bêtises.

* * *

Canicule

Hao suivit du regard une goutte de transpiration couler dans le dos de son amant, sa peau luisante de sueur. Observa la manière dont il respirait, haletait plutôt, les yeux fermés. Il essayait de lutter contre la chaleur, sans y parvenir. Lui même trouvait la température un peu élevée mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu échanger. Un faible gémissement franchit les lèvres de Yoh, amenant un sourire concupiscent sur celles de son frère. Oui, il aurait pu ordonner à Spirit of Fire de se retirer, mais voir Yoh dans cet état de langueur valait toutes les canicules du monde.

* * *

Hao, sale bête ! Je ne me lasse pas de ce personnage.


End file.
